RECUERDAS?
by krizue
Summary: un LilyJames acerca de como algunas situaciones cambian actitudes, y pensamientos, y de como lo que se ve no siempre es cierto, review por favor! TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: nada de esto es mío... JK Rowling lo es, sino yo estaría en Cartagena, o en alguna playa disfrutando este fin de semana....

Si tienen alguna sugerencia respecto al titulo se los agradecería...

****

****

**RECUERDAS**

__

__

__

_-Potter aléjate!!!! – una joven pelirroja gritaba en medio de la sala común_

_- pero no entiendo – James Potter, el joven más deseado de Hogwarts sonreía – de veras no quieres salir conmigo?_

_- no!, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, desde hace más de un año NO!_

_-----_

_- Potter déjame en paz!!!_

_- Potter otra vez tú??? – paff! cachetada_

_- Potter no más_

_- que no Potter!_

_- Petrificus totallus_

- petrificus totallus

- que??? – desde una cama cercana alguien hablaba tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que su amigo decía

- no, nada, solo recordaba lo que Lily me ha dicho cada vez que me acerco a ella

- Cornamenta – Un Joven extremadamente apuesto hablaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo – no entiendo, porqué sigues intentándolo, ella no te va a poner atención

- canuto tiene razón – El mismo joven que pregunto antes afirmaba – ya dejala en paz, vas a lograr que te odie más – se calló unos segundos – sí eso es posible

– tienes a cientos de muchachas detrás de ti – un cuarto joven entró a la conversación – y si, es verdad Lily es bonita, pero... – antes de terminar fue interrumpido

**_- _**pero que??? – respondía de muy mala gana – no hay chica más linda que Lily Evans entiendes???

- si, tienes razón

_°°°°°°°°°°°°_

al lado contrario de la torre

- pero es que no lo entiendo, porqué lo rechazas???

**-** porqué???? – Una muchacha de pelo rojo y grandes ojos verdes contestaba exasperada- porqué???, pues porqué es un arrogante, creído, tonto, ególatra y

- ok, ya entendimos – otra joven hablaba – pero el no es tan malo, ha intentado salir contigo por años

_- _lo sé, pero es que me molesta

- te molesta que el joven más guapo del colegio quiera salir contigo? – Lily sonrió débilmente

°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Recuerdas cuando no nos necesitábamos? **_

"no puedo creerlo, esto es más serio de lo que creía" James luchaba por no sonrojarse cuando Lily entró al comedor esa mañana "nunca alguien me había puesto así de nervioso"

"odio que me mire así, pero es cierto, es muy guapo" Lily se sorprendía de sus pensamientos "pero un guapo muy estúpido" se corrigió a si misma, se sentó junto a sus amigas y empezaron a hablar entretenidamente, ella tratando siempre de ignorar las miradas, que desde hace muchos años estaban sobre ella, solo que se habían vuelto más frecuentes.

_**Los mejores amigos, como hermano y hermana**_

- sí, lo sé – Lily decía a la profesora McGonagall

- no vas mal, pero tus notas podrían ir mejor, lo mismo en el caso de pociones para el señor Potter – miró a James quién se reía a carcajadas con sus amigos – él te ayuda en transfiguración, y tú a él en pociones

- y él que dice de esto?

**_- _**le encantó la idea, dice que nadie mejor que t

"genial, ya no puedo separarme de él" Lily caminó hacía la puerta del salón, la clase había acabado hace unos instantes, y sus amigas se habían ido a almorzar mientras ella hablaba con la profesora "camina rápido, tal vez no te note"

- hey! Evans – James corría detrás de ella – porque la prisa???

- ho-hola – "genial..." – es que quedé de verme con mis amigas

_**Entendimos que nunca estaríamos solos **_

_**Esos días se han ido, ahora te quiero tanto. La noche es larga, y necesito tu abrazo**_

"eres tan hermosa"

- Potter! – Lily llamaba con gentileza – Potter!! – iba perdiendo la paciencia – POTTER!!!

- que?? – al mirarla y recordar sus pensamientos se sonroj

- si no me vas a prestar atención me voy! – se levantó de su silla, la que desde hace dos meses usaba para dar y recibir tutoría de/para Potter – tengo otras cosas que hacer!

- lo siento

- esto no puede seguir así, no es la primera vez que haces eso! – "porqué me miras así" James la miraba fijamente "no sonrías, no" empezó a sonreír "no quiero sonrojarme" Lily puso sus manos en sus mejillas tratando de ocultarlas – James!!!

- ya está bien en que ibamos???

- la poción de... – Lily empezó de nuevo a explicar mientras que James la miraba tratando de que ella no lo notara

_**No sé que decir, nunca pensé sentir así **_

Ahora era Lily la que lo miraba en el comedor, tratando de que él no la notara, lanzando miradas furtivas cuando él no la observaba "que estoy haciendo?" trataba de conversar con sus amigas, pero estaba muy distraída "no es tan malo como parece, es muy amable, no es tan arrogante como solía pensar"

- como van tus clases?

- bien gracias

- es Potter muy cansón

- bueno en realidad no tanto como parece, aunque a veces es desesperante

_**No quiero estar solo esta noche**_

- que haces ac

- creí que este era mi dormitorio – respondía mientras cerraba la puerta

**_- _**claro que lo es Jamsie, pero, no deberías estar en clases con Evans?

**_-_** si, pero ella tenía compromisos, entonces la cancel

**_- _**compromisos?

- si, compromisos Lunático – James se sentó a en su cama – Dios a veces parecen tontos

**_- _**que clase de compromisos?

- no lo sé! – dijo poniéndose el pijama – no me interesa – sus amigos lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos, él se metió dentro de sus cobijas y cerró las cortinas de su cama – hasta mañana – recibió como respuesta un gruñido general "salió con Davies, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hupplepuf"

- si, John, tienes razón –Lily respondía distraídamente "que estará haciendo James?" – claro, está haciendo frío – "porqué pienso en él, estoy en una cita sin él"

_**Que puedo hacer para hacerte mía?**_

En la mañana, Lily se sentó con sus amigas como siempre, y Davies se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le dio una flor antes de irse a su mesa

- como te fue anoche? – James escuchaba lo que le preguntaban a Lily sus amigas

- muy bien – Lily no podía negar eso, John era una excelente persona, y era muy divertido – me divertí mucho! – sonreía abiertamente, mientras que James apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa

- van a volver a salir??

- no lo sé – Aunque le había pasado bien no podía dejar de pensar en James, y no le parecía justo con John

**_Que dije? Que hiciste? Como pude enamorarme de ti?_**

"Lily te amo" James caminaba hacia la biblioteca "no!, eso no es así, o si??" para darle clases a Lily, ella era muy inteligente, y aprendía muy rápido, así que cuando, parecía no quedar nada de transfiguración que enseñar, él preguntaba miles de cosas de pociones "nunca antes había sentido esto" James, entró a la biblioteca, y esquivó a todas sus admiradoras que tenía diciendo que tenía prisa

_**Escucho tu voz y empiezo a temblar, traes de nuevo al chiquillo nervioso**_

- pues si, pero... – James se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Lily, con quién estaba, no lo estaba esperando a él?

- entonces si pasaste un buen momento porqué no vuelves a salir conmigo? – Era Davies, el corazón de James empezó a latir más rápido, e inconscientemente apretó los puños

**_- _**porqué creo que – John la cort

- crees sentir algo por alguien más?

**_-_** no estoy segura, pero no me parecería justo salir contigo si – volvió a interrumpirla

**_-_** si piensas en otro, gracias por tu sinceridad...- ella solo asintió, James sonrió "no está más con él" aflojó sus puños y respiró profundamente "pero y si no está con él?, con quién quiere estar??" trató de recordar todos los hombres con que veía constantemente a Lily, pero ella era muy sociable, y tenía amigos en varias casas, en varios años, pero no podpia ser menor que ella o si? No, entonces debía estar en séptimo, no era de Gryffindor, porqué ninguno de sus amigos tendría algo con ella, y así empezó a descartar posibilidades " Davies no es, obviamente nadie de Slytherin, Crouch en un idiota... " sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por la voz de ella, pero no se dirigía a él

**_- _**no puedo creerlo, llevo media hora esperándolo – se levantaba de su acostumbrada silla – siempre es lo mismo

- lo mismo que? – James sonri

- hace tiempo te estoy esperando

- es que te vi con tu novio y no quise interrumpir

- él no es mi novio – dijo sonrojándose

- no? Pero si

**_- _**no lo somos está bien? – Bajó la mirada al suelo – yo, yo siento algo por alguien más

- y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

- mmm – "tu"- no

- segura? – "y yo que pensaba invitarte a salir una vez más"- empezamos – dijo sentándose en su silla habitual

- James? – él la volteó a mirar, y notó como se sonrojaba, ella notó como los otros tres merodeadores se acercaban a ellos

- si?? – ella se levantó de su silla, recogió sus cosas, y fue caminando lentamente en dirección a la salida – Lily? – ella se detuvo lejos de él

- porqué – miraba al piso, tratando de esquivar la mirada de James – porqué no me has vuelto a invitar a salir???

- James!!! – los tres amigos dijeron en coro, y se pararon alrededor de él, tapándole la vista, lo que Lily aprovechó para salir corriendo y esconderse, salió de la biblioteca, y siguió corriendo sin dirección definida, se detuvo en un corredor del cuarto piso, que solo había visitado un par de veces en sus 7 años en Hogwarts, se sentó en el piso

"no puedo creerlo, que hice"

_**Ya no puedo pretender que podemos seguir siendo amigos. No quiero estar solo esta noche**_

- Lily – James trataba de soltarse de sus amigos – han visto a Lily?

- si, salió corriendo

- necesito buscarla – James salió de la biblioteca rápidamente hacia el lago, el campo de quidditch, el gran comedor, la torre de astronomía, cuando creía no tener más donde buscar, fue a la sala común, allí no la encontró, siguió buscando, por todo el castillo, sin éxito

- cornamenta? – En una esquina Sirius y Remus se escondían – no sería más fácil que usaras esto? – Sirius extendió la mano entregándole a James un pergamino doblado

- si, tienen razón – cogió el pergamino y lo desdobló – juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- un detallado mapa castillo apareció, y cientos de moticas con nombres se movían en el – Lily donde estás – con su dedo recorría la superficie del pergamino – acá - salió corriendo – gracias – gritó mientras que subía las escaleras – Lily??

- James que haces aquí? – dijo levantándose del suelo

- vine a buscarte – james se acercó a ella – quieres salir conmigo?

- aja – ella asinti

-----------------------------

bueno y que tal???

Lo sé el final... bueno lo dejo a su imaginación, pueden darse un beso, o yo que sé...

Ojalá les haya gustado... por favor dejen sus reviews....críticas constructivas son siempre bien aceptadas


	2. 2 FIN

Ya... pues esto era supuestamente un ONESHOT (un solo capitulo) pero algunas personas me han pedido que lo continúe, a ellas muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y en general a todas las que lo han leído.

DISCLAIMER; sadly, i don't own this, desgradaciamente nada de esto es mío, no tengo tal talento, lo único que me pertenece, es todo el fluff que podrán encontrar, y por supuesto, todas las partes en las que alguien halague a mi hermosisisimo y adorado Sirius....

Así que aquí va

RECUERDAS II

Unieron sus labios, en una promesa de amor eterno, y duraron unos instantes así, sin percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, para ellos solo existía el aquí y el ahora, ese momento por el que habían esperado tanto tiempo, poco a poco se separaron y abrieron los ojos, y al mismo tiempo sonrieron, las palabras sobraban, James cogió con gentileza la mano de Lily y caminaron juntos lentamente sin rumbo definido.

Después de lo que para ellos fue muy poco tiempo, decidieron volver a la torre de Gryffindor, en donde los estaban esperando unos cuantos amigos impacientemente, habían pasado ya varias horas desde que James la había ido a buscar con el mapa, y se estaban preocupando, "y si Lily había sido tan cabezadura como para no reconocer sus sentimientos" pensaban las amigas de la pelirroja "y si el orgullo de James había vuelto a ganarle al cariño? "los merodeadores meditaban, Sirius caminaba de lado a lado de la sala común desesperando a los que intentaban hacer deberes, al menos a las muchachas les sonreía y todo arreglado por unos instantes, no era más, que el mostrara su perfecta dentadura, y todas pasaban por alto cualquier cosa molesta que hiciera.

- Sirius ya quedate quieto!!! – Remus gritó exasperado

- bueno es que me aburro!!! – Sirius habló con voz de niño chiquito – jugamos snap explosivo??

- no! Este no es momento para eso!

- ok, está bien – Canuto puso cara de dolido – pero que sepas que te estás volviendo un viejo aburrido

- Sirius yo no estoy viejo!

- si lo estás, eres mayor que yo

- un mes!!!

- no, en este momento es un año porqué yo no he cumplido

- Sirius – Remus decidió callar, sabía que era una de esas discuciones que no iban para ningún lado

- si ves, me ignoras, como los adultos lo hacen!!

- no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando

- te tomaste muy en serio el discurso que Dumbledore nos dio acerca de la adultez, ya lo sé, nos vamos a graduar, pero hasta ahora tenemos 17 añitos.... – y le sacó la lengua a su amigo

- Sirius no seas – pero la frase de Remus se vió cortada por el sonido del retrato abriéndose.

Una pelirroja venía delante, con alguien sujetando su cintura, no vieron la cara de ella porqué se estaba besando con alguien de cabello negro, pero nadie necesito verlos, todos supieron de quién se trataba.

Al día siguiente fueron todos juntos al gran comedor, ellos dos cogidos de la mano, levantando susurros entre los estudiantes de las otras casas, la mayoría de las niñas miraban con celos a Lily, y la mayoría de los hombres querían golpear a James, pero eso a ellos no les importó, sencillamente se sentaron en su mesa y empezaron a desayunar

- James?

- mmm – dejo de comer un instante – dime?

- yoyo te aamo

él sonrió y bajo su tenedor para abrazarla – yo también – y se volvieron a besar

FIN!!!!

----------------

si, lo sé es corto, pero es la continuación de un ONESHOT que más esperaban????

Espero que les haya gustado, y que haya llenado sus expectativas, por favor dejen sus REVIEWS!!! Y lean alguna de mis otras historias, es más estoy haciendo otra de Lily y James, para los que les interese, se llama "sentimientos inesperados".....

Acuérdense click en GO!!!!


End file.
